Himeringo
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Hazano (ハザノ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ひめりんご |officialromajiname = himeringo |othernameinfo = , lit. princess-apple |aka = |birthday = 27|month = 07|&year = |ref = A blog entry celebrating her birthday |status = Active |year = 2011-present |NNDuserpageID = 14248953 |mylistID1 = 25333308 |mylist1info = solo |mylistID2 = 35538286 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = 36965462 |mylist3info = songs |nicommuID1 = co1179214 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = +*Mirin, Owan }} Himeringo (ひめりんご) is a relatively new utaite with a quavering and expressive voice. Although she maintains the same fluttering tone when singing, she can change her style to fit the song very well. This allows her to self-duet as the , using her bright, youthful voice for Rin and her deeper, adult-like voice for Len. She is notable for ther covers of traditional-sounding songs, which she covers using a suitable grandiose and traditional style, such as in her covers of "Koi Tsubaki Hime" and "Yoshiwara Lament" . She is also well-known for having covered all five of the publically-released main series songs of the Shuuen no Shiori series by , where her vocal tone provides a sense of desperation that matches the tone of the songs to a chilling degree. Another producer she is often associated with is ; she has a separate mylist dedicated to her covers of Last Note. songs and has in fact covered every single publically released song of his as well. Her range is fairly wide, and she can reach high notes with seemingly little effort; her falsetto also extends very high. Her vibrato is quick and narrow with a somewhat ephemeral feeling, compounding the fluttery effect of her voice. She started out as a , and after singing requests from her listeners, moved on to uploading covers. Her first upload, of "Shinkai Shoujo" , garnered significant attention for its emotional quality. Her most popular work is "Yoshiwara Lament" , which has over 23K views and 1.2K Mylists as of May 2013. She has mixed all of her own covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Deep-Sea Girl) (2011.05.14) # "PIANO*GIRL" (2011.05.25) # "One Step・Layered" (2011.06.05) # "DoM" (2011.06.07) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" (2011.06.18) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" (2011.06.21) # "Yuuyami no Ayame Uta" (Song of Twilight Murder) (2011.06.29) # "Enclosure" (2011.07.27) (Private) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -without serifu- (2011.07.27) (Private) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -with serifu- (2011.07.27) # "Babylon" (2011.08.07) # "Mimic" -reupload- (2011.09.10) # "Haikei Misery" (Dear Misery) (2011.09.13) # "Scissorhands" (2011.09.17) # "Gravity" (2011.09.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.15) # "Noisy Lover Soul" (2011.10.16) # "Pumpkin・Syndrome" (2011.10.30) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (iDOLM@STER song) (2011.10.30) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (Bird That Crosses the Stars) -Oneshot- (2011.11.26) (Community only) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -Oneshot- (2011.11.26) (Community only) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Fantasy Mythology) (Mirai Nikki OP) (2011.11.27) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.11) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Happiness Rabbit) -Mixed with Manatsu's- (2011.12.14) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" (Blazing Merrry Christmas) (2011.12.24) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-faced) (2012.01.10) # "Cendrillon" feat. Himeringo and YNG (2012.01.14) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.23) # "Sweet Song ABC" (2012.02.04) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheat Life Game) (2012.02.13) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2012.02.18) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "cat's dance" (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (2012.02.27) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Himeringo and awoi* (2012.04.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.04.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.05.04) # "Last Effect" (2012.05.06) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.06) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" -New ver.- feat. Himeringo and Gari★Gari (2012.05.14) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (One-man Hide and Seek) (2012.05.26) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.03) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.22) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.07.01) # "Nisemono Chuuihou" (Imposter Warning) (2012.07.01) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Smile Someday, Smile Always) feat. Amatoo., +*Mirin, Mocchii, Miisuke, Himeringo and atU (2012.07.23) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Thieves Peter & Jenny) (2012.07.27) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.07.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.08.15) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Himeringo and Gari. (2012.08.19) # "Birthday Song for Hatsune Miku" feat. Gari., Kusomanjuu, Tenko, FaSoLa, Keysuke, Himeringo, Shimita, GEM, Lydia and -saki- (2012.08.31) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (Love Camellia Princess) (2012.09.17) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.15) # "Sarumane Isu Tori Game" (2012.11.04) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.11) # "Houkago Stride" (After-school Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Himeringo and +*Mirin (2012.12.04) # "Rukusendaruku Kikou" (Linked Horizon song) (2012.12.26) # "Senkou⇔Frustration" Flash⇔Frustration) (2012.12.28) # "Fushigi no Kohanasaichi" feat. Komatsuna, Noco, Nayuta, Shuiro, Uron, YNG, Himeringo and Chii (2013.01.19) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Sanahara, nami, +*Mirin, Himeringo, Limit and Cocoyashi (2013.01.29) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. Himeringo and +*Mirin (2013.01.25) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2013.02.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Himeringo and Owan (2013.02.24) # "Cruel Clocks" (2013.03.03) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (The Fox Bride) (2013.03.10) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.16) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Rayzun, Yuaru, Moeko, Iincho, Himeringo, Amatoo., Natsume Itsuki (2013.03.17) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat" (Lethargy Coup d'Etat) (2013.03.20) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky and Rabipo (2013.04.01) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.04.14) # "Osana na Blue" (Childhood Blue) (2013.05.01) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) feat. Himeringo and Nigai Hito (2013.05.18) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.31) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (2013.06.16) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) Feat. Himeringo and *Mirin (2013.06.22) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Smile Someday, Smile Always) feat. Himeringo, sunsea, mocona, Sana, Yuki Yucky, Riu, Orihime, Kiki, yuri✿, Kouzuki Yuka, Blanc, Ponzu, Sorako, Moko, Kiichigo, tamago, Komatsuna, Sanahara, Amane, peЯoco., Reji, Kimi＊, Hakumawi, syunka, Mifuyu and Ringoazami (2013.06.29) # "Uchouten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) (2013.07.06) # "Tousou Honnou" (Escape Ability) (2013.08.14) # "Kari Some Star Mine" (2013.08.31) # "Watashi no Bara wo Haminasai" (Rozen Maiden OP) (2013.08.31) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Nanao, Owan, Himeringo, VAЯOSH, Yumeko, Yukimura. and lino (2013.09.07) # "Tsubaki no Rinne wo" (The Rondo of Tsubaki) (2013.09.22) # "World Lampshade" (2013.10.20) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Himeringo and Owan (2013.11.16) # "Higanbana no Kareru Koro ni" (2013.12.08) # "flower of sorrow" feat. Himeringo and *Mirin (2014.01.01) # "Girlfriend" feat. Nanashou, Yuikonnu, Ikasan, Au, Himeringo, Hiiragi Yuka and Ashikubi (2014.02.05) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.02.08) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Himeringo, Eco, Fasora, lino, Yumeko, Owan, Yukimura. and Nanao (2014.02.18) # "Garakuta Innocence" (2014.03.02) # "+♂" feat. Himeringo, Banana, Mikaru☆, Bun and +*Mirin (2014.03.22) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.18) # "Soushou Innocence" (Akuma no Riddle OP) (2014.05.31) # "Shinitai-chan" (2014.06.08) # "Terror" (2014.06.23) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (2014.07.27) # "Mememememe" (2014.08.16) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Himeringo and Owan (2014.08.29) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |himeringo NND.31893669.png|Himeringo as seen in her NND user page |himeringo twitter 2.png|Himeringo as seen in Twitter |himeringo anikora.png|Himeringo as seen on the Anikora website }} Trivia * Since her name literally translates to "princess-apple", she is often depicted with apples. * She says that she lives in a ninja village.Her Twitter profile * She uses US-122MKii and SB-XFI-GOP (for namahousous) audio interfaces, SM58 and AT-X11 (namahousous) microphones, audacity for recording, and SoundEngine Free for mixing. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Profile * TmBox